Discovering FanFiction
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: I asked, you voted! Here's the winner of the little poll I had a week ago! This is what happens when Fang discovers FF from his blog. Been done before, but mine will be great! Rated T for mention of lemony stuff and Iggy's lovable pervertedness
1. The Discovery

**A/N: Me: I asked, you voted! And now, presenting... the poll winner is... Discovering FanFiction!**

**Fang: *blows one party horn unenthusiastically***

**MooMoo: That was...**

**Rawr: Unclimatic?**

**Fang: Very much so. And I thought you were going to write this after La Belle Vie?**

**Me: Well... I was... but I wanted to write something new. And I needed to do something fun in the midst of all this disgusting 'back to school-ness'! Fact: Even though I'm only a sophomore, I'm in two AP classes.**

It all started with a simple, innocent request. "Hey, Max- come see." Which is one of Fang's larger sentences in his life. It gets real old, real fast.

It all started with a simple, innocent action of actually going upstairs into his bedroom to go see.

Then it all went downhill from there. That's how my life was ruined.

Wait, wait, wait- I think I'm getting ahead of myself. You probably want to know what I saw, or how it ruined my life, right? Well, it all started with a simple, innocent request….

"Hey, Max- come see." Fang called quietly down the stairs. I sighed, getting up from my comfy couch in the living room, and stepped up the stairs. I entered Fang's room- courtesy of the CSM's safe house- and saw him laying on his bed, head and shoulders propped up on a pillow.

I regarded his jet black hair, swept messily away from his face, reaching his chin. I looked at his midnight black wings, spread out slightly to absorb heat in the chilly house. My eyes roamed down his body, which I knew was rock hard with lean muscle, all 6'2" of it, clad in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. Finally, I stared at his deep, dark eyes- watching me stand in the doorway like an idiot.

The sight sent a flutter through my heart. I shook my head, getting rid of the crazy thoughts cluttering my mind. Fang was my best friend, my right wing man… nothing more. It's just those stupid teenage hormones flowing through my system.

"What's up?" I tried to ask casually, to hide my raging thoughts. He simply tilted his head towards his laptop, which I now saw was open on his stomach. Crossing the room, I carefully sat down on his bed, not touching him.

I peered at the screen, reading the URL. _Fan Fiction? What is that? _On the homepage, it had a list of categories- Books, Movies, Games, etc. Fang looked at me, and I gave him a look. Why was he showing me this website?

He raised an eyebrow, then clicked on 'Books'. He clicked 'By Popularity' next. I gasped when I saw- number five on the list, thank you very much- my name. It took me only a second to figure it out.

The whole flock knew that I had decided to write books about when we first went on the run. I wrote a total of three, and they had been pretty popular from what I had heard. Of course, then some idiot author wrote four more books, which were total crap compared to my brilliant writing.

Anyway. It only took me a second to put it together. Fan. Fiction. "So, 'fans' are writing 'fiction'… about my books?" I was still a little confused. I mean… stories about people reading my books for the first time? What?

Fang shook his head. "About us." he murmured, then clicked on my name. A whole list of stories popped up. It looked like they each had little summaries on them. But, they had like… gibberish terms in them, too. Fax, Niggy, Eggy, Nazzy, Mylan, OC, OOC, AH, AU… they meant nothing to me.

I read a few of the summaries. I was surprised- they sounded like people had written stories about us doing things… that we didn't actually do. I looked at Fang, a question in my eyes.

"Some girl on my blog recommended it. I read a bunch of these 'fics' yesterday. I've figured out what some of these words mean. OC means… other characters. Besides the flock, I mean. AH means… all human. Like… we don't have wings." I crinkled up my nose at that one. Who would we be without wings? "The actual words… well, those mean… relationships. Like… two names mushed together." He was mumbling by the end.

Why was he mumbling? And did I see a hint of color on his cheeks? Well, if it embarrasses Fang, then it must be good! I grinned evilly as I thought out loud.

"Let's see… 'Mylan'… oh god, ew- I bet its me and that jerk Dylan from one of the crap books! 'Nazzy'… hm… eww! Gazzy and Nudge? 'Eggy'… oh! Iggy and Ella! Ha, that one's cute. 'Niggy'… that's easy- Nudge and Iggy. Hm… that's… different." Fang grew redder and redder as I neared the last name on my list. "Ha, and 'Fax'… oh… 'Fax' is… me… and…." I trailed off, matching his blush with my own.

"And that's not the worst one." Fang muttered through clenched teeth. He typed some quick commands in the search bar, and a whole list of terms popped up. This time, I thought them through inwardly.

Mari… *gag* Oh dear God!

Miggy… that's like… incest! Iggy's like my brother… ew….

Gangel… WTF? They're related!

Fangel… come on, she's only six!

Fudge… ha, that'd be funny- the silent one and the chatterbox.

Figgy… wait… what? Fang and… and…. Oh. My. God. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

I burst into laughter at that last one, and Fang looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Him… and Iggy? I howled with laughter, unable to get over it. It was just… so… so… ridiculous!

It took a full ten minutes for me to calm down enough to breathe. I wiped tears from my eyes as I chortled, "So… what's the problem with this site again?"

Fang calmly said, "Lemons." I raised an eyebrow. Fruit was the problem?

Fang typed 'lemon' into the FF search bar, and a new list of stories came up. He searched through the pages, trying to find one that wasn't Fax or Figgy. Hahah… Figgy…. Finally, he clicked on an Eggy one.

I got about half way through the chapter before I felt like puking. Oh god… Iggy and Ella? Doing… that? I read a little bit more. Oh, dear God- was that supposed to go there? And then… oh, sick! That's just disgusting!

What on earth were these people thinking? Why would you write something that disgusting? Ugh, it's like an X-rated movie in there! I forcefully closed the laptop- I'd had enough. "Okay… no one else reads this website." I almost yelled. Fang nodded, relieved that I felt that way, and opened his computer back up to his blog.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What is your favorite school class? Mine would either be Pre Vet Small Animal, or Biology.**

Sensing that as my cue, I wandered out of his room towards the office. I sat down on the swivel chair, spinning around like a little kid. I paused for a second to open the internet. What to do, what to do. Hm….

I never said that _I _couldn't read Fan Fiction. I grinned evilly as I brought up the website. I was _very _interested in some of these Figgy stories. They could be great black mail….

**A/N: Me: And so... it begins! Like I said in La Belle Vie, I started shcool, so me and my beta(s) are very busy now. But I wnated to give you something :)**

**Fang: For the record... I think Figgy is just gross.**

**MooMoo: Wow Fang, you sound-**

**Rawr: Like a kindergartener.**

**Me: Since when do you finish each other's sentences?**

**Fang: Since you ran out of things for them to say.**

**Me: OK, that's enough- shut up! Fact: I taped pictures of Insanity Wolf, Y U No Guy, and Smosh all over my binders :D R&R peoples!**


	2. The Fight Begins

**A/N: Me: Yay! You all liked my story! :D**

**Fang: Well, they voted for it, so they should.**

**Me: I've had this idea since I started FF, so it's good to finally write it up. JSYK, this story will be around ten chapters probably.**

**MooMoo: That's not the-**

**Rawr: -only good news.**

**Fang: Yea. Your happy glow is **_**literally **_**freaking **_**blinding **_**me. It burns! IT BURRRNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Me: …. Uh… us?**

**Fang: …. Figure of speech?**

**Me: ….**

**MooMoo: ….**

**Rawr: ….**

**Fang: STOP IT! *runs away to emo-ly skulk* **

**Me: …. Ok then…. Fact: Well, remember way back in May when I said how stupid the pom coach was because I was only chosen as a alternate? Welllllll… two days ago I got moved up to full pom :D I have no clue why, but I am so FREAKING happy right now! :D**

Max POV

I fell off of the desk spinny chair to the ground, laughing my a** off, rolling all over, tears streaming down my face. My head and hip hit the ground hard, but I didn't care. The rest of the flock rushed in, only to find me on the ground, clutching my heaving sides, giggles erupting through my lips.

Fang gave me his 'WTF' face- he widens his eyes a bit, his mouth opens a little, and his head shakes side to side every so slightly. Looking at him, standing next to Iggy, sent me into a new round of hysterics. Nudge and Angel watched me warily, nervously giggling along with my peals of laughter. Gazzy looked very distressed- probably wondering how he would take care of himself when his leader was in the funny farm.

Eventually, I calmed down enough to explain myself. "I-I-I w-was *snicker* reading thi-this *giggle* story *laugh* and in it… in it Fang and-a-and-" Insert long break for uncontrollable laughing here. "Him and Iggy… they we-were 'together'… and th-they…." I couldn't help it- every time I thought of this story, from now until forever, I would always laugh out loud, and earn questioning looks about my sanity.

Instead of trying to speak, I just pointed to the computer screen. Fang, now in 'highly cautious' mode, walked over first, and obligingly read it quietly to Iggy.

I started laughing all over again when I saw that both of their faces were red enough to fry eggs. Fang started muttering to himself, and refused to finish the story after a certain… 'graphic action' was depicted. Iggy swallowed hard- no doubt keeping bile down- and nodded, his previously fire engine red face deathly pale.

"I… uh… think I'm gonna go take a shower. Then… um… go die in a hole." He stuttered, before turning and running into a wall. He picked himself up, rubbed his head, muttered some choice words, and stalked off up the stairs.

Fang turned towards me, a murderous glint in his eyes. "Max." he said, sounding deadly calm. But I knew him, and I knew that I was in _big _trouble. I nervously swallowed my giggles.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, noticing Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy run into the kitchen.

"Why were you on that sight?" he asked, staring hard at me.

Whoops. I don't really have an answer for that. "Uh… research?" He continued glaring at me. "Um… just… looking?" No response- just glares that looked deep into my soul. But not in a sappy way- more like turn-you-into-ashes-and-burn-your-ashes kind of soul looking. Fang's glare was the second scariest glare in the world. After mine, of course.

"Okay- I never said that _I _couldn't read stories on that sight! Besides, it's not like I was going around sharing them!" I defended, crossing my arms.

"What about Angel? How many did she hear?" Whoops… again.

"Uh… if she did hear any, she didn't _say _anything about them."

Fang pinched the bridge of his nose, and breathed deeply. That meant he was _pissed_. "Max- I'm _begging _you- do _not_ go on that website again! It's just nonsensical crap that people with no lives write. Besides, what if Nudge, Gazzy, or even Angel read them, and come across a lemon? So… no more Fan Fiction."

Well. That would work, except for one teeny, tiny problem. I _don't_ do what other people tell me. Ever. And Fang knows that. And, it doubles for him, because I'm the leader and I'm older.

But, I didn't say anything, I just huffed and walked away. Of course, I walked upstairs to steal his laptop. Good thing I know how to delete the history. What can I say- I'm addicted.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: what do you want your job to be? I want to be an organ transplant surgeon.**

It was two o'clock in the morning. I had closed up the laptop a hour and a half ago, and returned it to Fang. Luckily, he didn't ask what I had been doing for four hours- I think he was just glad to have his precious back with him.

So, I was just a _little _miffed that I had been sleeping only for about an hour when Nudge came running into my room, talking at the speed of light.

"Ma-ax, um, I didn't, like, follow the rules and I, like, read a Figgy Lemon fic and now I'm like scarred for life and I don't know, like, what to do and I'm really, like, freaked out and I need your help and I, like, don't want to go to sleep right now and it was, like, really gross and, like, now I prob-"

I jumped out of bed, leaped across my room, and smashed a hand across her mouth. "You better have a good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep, missy!" I growled.

Nudge swallowed. "I, um, read a… a Figgy… um… lemon. And… um… I think I'm scarred for, like, life."

I just sat there, staring at her. One- it was a remarkably short sentence for her. Two- She read a Figgy lemon fic? I'm not even brave enough to read those! And three- my poor, exhausted brain couldn't keep up with her ramblings. "Okay- tell me from the beginning."

Nudge took a deep breath. Here we go. "Well I heard you and Fang talking about Fan Fiction this morning and then I heard your argument this afternoon and I was really curious so after Fang went to sleep I crept into his room and took his laptop and went on the website and read a bunch of stuff and then I saw a lemon one and I didn't know what it was and I knew from you that Figgy was funny so I read it and in it Fang and Iggy" This part here edited for younger children. "and now I'll never forget it and like I said I'm scarred for life and I'll probably have nightmares so I don't want to sleep and I need your help." she said. In one breath.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up. "Okay. First- don't steal Fang's precious. Second- don't eavesdrop. Third- don't go on that sight for this exact reason. Fourth- why on earth would you read a lemon one? Fifth- would you like to sleep in here tonight?"

Nudge looked properly abashed, then beamed and nodded, jumping into my bed. I sighed- she was a kicker.

Before I went to sleep, I made a decision- no more Fan Fiction. For anyone. Including… me.

Fang POV

Oh, when Max sees this, she's gonna s*** bricks. *quiet evil laugh*

**A/N: Me: *le gasp* What is Fang planning? How will Max deal with withdrawal from FF? Will Nudge ever forget this terrible experience?**

**Fang: Will I ever actually care?**

**MooMoo: Well, if you guys do care-**

**Rawr: -and want to find out the answer to B's questions-**

**Me: Then you'll just have to wait until next time :) Heehee! **

**Fang: *nonchalance* So… what am I doing in the story? **

**Me: Getting revenge on Max for the Figgy incident form earlier. As for what, specifically, you'll just have to wait.**

**Fang: Which means… forever.**

**Me: Does not! It'll be… um… actually Friday or Saturday, probably. Fact: In my Pre Vet class we take care of two guinea pigs, three rabbits, a hamster, and occasionally a bird, fish, or snake. **

**I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter since you guys wanted it so bad! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


	3. Revenges

**A/N: Me: Woot, another chapter!**

**Fang: But we have school tomorrow!**

**Me: We had it today too. But the long weekend was nice :D**

**Fang: Why do I have to come again?**

**Me: Well, you're technically under my care now, so I am obligated to make sure you get a good education!**

**Fang: I'M 15! I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU!**

**MooMoo: Exactly.**

**Rawr: You're still a minor.**

**Fang: So is she!**

**Me: You can't argue the fact that I'm the more mature one in this relationship.**

**Fnag: … Yea, I guess you kin- Wait. 'Relationship'?**

**Me: Mm-hmm. **

**Fang: o.O What?**

**Me: :D Fact: I love garlic. Not, like, plain garlic. But like on garlic bread and stuff, the more the better!**

Max POV

I paced in my room alone, biting my nails nervously. Fang takes his revenge seriously- so I was supremely freaked out. What would he do? Would he hurt me? Would he publicly humiliate me? Would he privately prank me? I went with the second option- Fang had to read the story in front of everyone else, so I'd probably face his wrath in font of everyone as well.

I winced when I tasted blood from my finger. Time to chew the next nail. What would he do? Would he dump water on me in a white t-shirt? Would he shove a pie in my face? Would he trick me into a humiliating situation with Nudge? Or worse… Iggy?

I groaned and fell onto my bed, only to jump up a second later and resume pacing. I was driving myself crazy thinking about this! I forced myself to calm down. _OK, Max- chillax. You'll find out soon enough, and the you won't have to worry about it anymore. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as what happened to him. _

I found out soon enough that I didn't have to wait that long at all.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What is your favorite desert? I love anything lemon- cake, sorbet, cookies, popsicles… yummmmmm. **

I walked downstairs to grab myself a snack, since we were going to have a late dinner tonight. As I reached the kitchen, I saw everyone huddled up around the laptop, laughing. Well… everyone except Fang. He was just cockily grinning.

I stomped around the corner, annoyed that I was being left out. "What are you guys looking at?" I demanded. Everyone turned to look at me (well… except Iggy, beca- oh never mind!), and they just cracked up even more! "What?" I yelled.

Fang gestured grandly to the computer screen. "Take a look." Trying to ignore the blush that was creeping up my neck (like every time he looked at me closely) I leaned in towards the computer and started reading.

Of course, it was on Fan Fiction. I shoulda known.

_**Hey people- this is Fang, from Fang's block. Max humiliated Iggy and I by reading a Figgy fic, so I decided to get a little revenge.**_

__I gasped, knowing what was coming.

_Max POV_

_ I sat at the kitchen table, dreaming about Fang. He is soooooo sexy, I just want to {censor}. I licked my lips thinking about it. He is just so darn hot, I want to {censor}._

_ I gasped as Fang walked in, his luscious hair, hot body, beautiful eyes, and general sexiness making me want to {censor}. _

_ Fang nodded to me as he walked by, being so macho and hot. I smiled back, and got up to follow him, daydreaming about {censor}. _

_ When he paused to find the TV remote, I made my move. "Heyyyyy Fang." I drawled out sexily. He turned to me. "Want to {censor}?" I asked._

_ Fang left the room, me following behind. All of a sudden, Iggy came out wearing a kilt, screaming "It's that time of the month!" Nudge and Angel followed behind him yelling "We just want to know if you want us to butter your muffin for you!" Gazzy was the last one down the hallway, crying "I don't want any kappa corn!"_

_ So I, being Max, decided to go chase after Fang to {censor}._

I gaped at the screen, unable to form a single coherent thought. "So… what did you think? People seem to like it- 25 reviews already, and 36 favorites. I posted it ten minutes ago. Oh- 26 reviews."

"I think… that everyone who read that just lost IQ points, and is that much stupider for reading that." I finally said, my eyes falling out of their sockets. Well… almost.

Fang shrugged. "The people want what the people want."

"How could you do that? Everyone in the world can read that! And that's not what I think like!" Well, as far as he knows. "That's low, Fang, I can't believe you!"

Fang's face softened a little- some guilt coming to that little bugger- but then hardened abruptly. "Well… everyone in _our_ world _did_ read that fic, so we're even."

I growled fiercely at him, and stomped back upstairs. He says we're even- I say we're about 7 billion to six. So I'll need a lot of revenge.

I smashed the door shut to my room and sat with a huff on my desk chair. I needed a plan. A really, really good plan….

I heard a timid knock on my door, and Angel's voice call out "Max? Can I come in?" I sighed. Whatever.

Reading my mind, she walked in and sat on my bed. "I have a plan for you, Max!" she said sweetly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" She whispered the plan right into my mind, just incase Fang could hear us outside. As she explained her pan, an evil smile grew on my face. Perfect.

**Uh… this line break is brought to you by the long-forgotten disclaimer- I don't own MR :(**

I had just finished my beautiful plan. "Hey! My plan, your revenge." Oops. _Sorry Angel._ Anyway- I had just finished our plan- "That's better!" S_TOP INTERRUPTING MY EVIL MINDED SCHEMING! _"…." Good. As I was saying. I had just finished the plan and was about to put in into action.

Angel's idea really was perfect. It would humiliate Fang- and Iggy who I learned was also in on the story-, give us and everyone else a good laugh, and serve as my revenge.

I giggled maniacally as I connected the video camera to the TV, completing my master plan.

_It was my plan too!_

_ Angel I swear to God if you don't get out of my head I'm gonna kill you in your sleep with a dull rusty knife._

_ …._

I plugged in the last cord and ran back to the couch to get a front seat. "Hey everyone- I have something to show you!" I screamed. One by one, the rest of the flock piled into the small living room.

I pressed play on the remote, and Fang was slowly edging away from me on the couch. Probably because of the psychotic grin on my face. Whatever. I get more enjoyment out of his fear. What can I say? I'm a sick, sadistic SOB.

I actually started snickering even before the first second had finished, mostly because I knew what was going to happen. At least Angel had the decency to hold it in.

On the screen, Fang was laying in bed. He glanced at his laptop screen, then got up to listen through the door. He peeked out the door, looked both ways down the hallway, and closed it. He walked back to his laptop, turned the volume up, and starting rocking… the f***… out.

He was head banging, fist bumping, slam dancing against the wall, break dancing, grinding against the air, whatever move you can think of… he did it. Now, this would have been embarrassing enough. But, luckily for me, he took it to the next level.

He stripped off his jeans and shirt, going just into his boxers, and continued grunging. Don't tell anyone, but this was my favorite part.

_Tee hee._

_ ANGEL IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE F*** UP I'LL UNSCREW YOUR HEAD AND S*** DOWN YOUR NECK!_

_ O.o_

This whole episode was made even funnier by the fact that he was doing this to Nyan Cat. I'm_ not_ even kidding. Nyan Cat.

Soon enough, everyone was on the ground, clutching their sides, wiping tears from their faces. Including me. But let's just say that Fang… was not amused.

I glanced at Iggy, who was howling with laughter on the floor since Angel was showing him the movie in his head. "Um… Iggy… don't you remember what happens next?" I asked innocently. He immediately stopped laughing, and paled to the shade of his cotton t-shirt.

The movie went to a whole 'nother level once Iggy walked in. "Dude… what the f*** are you doing in here, man?"

Fang didn't say anything, he just stared at Iggy, looking like a deer in head lights. "Can I join the party?" Iggy said, taking off his shorts and t-shirt. Fnag grinned, obviously relieved. He started the music back up again, and they both started freaking out.

The movie ended after a few minutes of synchronized head banging, and body slamming. By that time, Nudge was purple from not breathing, Gazzy was sobbing he was laughing so hard, Angel couldn't even stand up, and I couldn't feel my stomach muscles anymore.

Fang and Iggy just sat there, glaring at all of us. What can I say? Revenge is the sweetest.

**A/N: Me: This was supposed to be two chapters, but individually they would've been too short. So I did you guys a favor and squished them together :)**

**Fang: Head banging to Nyan Cat? Seriously?**

**Me: Yupp.**

**Fang: What are you smoking?**

**MooMoo: Everything.**

**Rawr: Anything.**

**Fang: *mutters* I knew it.**

**Me: Hey! *smacks Fang* And, kids, don't do drugs! The give you cancer and brian vegetableness and other bad stuff!**

**Fang: Vegetableness? Is that a word?**

**Me: It is now! Fact: My brother bought Lord Of the Rings for Gamecube. He's such an addict to games he says he already beat it.**

**Fang: He has friends.**

**Me: IKR? R&R chillans!**


	4. A Show

**A/N: Me: So… a lot of you people seemed to think that last chapter was the last one. Nope, nope, nope.**

**Fang: Great. More embarrassment.**

**Me: Yup! I have to get the younger three more into the world of fan fiction, of course!**

**Fang: Do I even want to know what they do to me?**

**MooMoo: No Fang.**

**Rawr: No you don't.**

**Fang: Where the f*** do you guys come from? I almost never see you during the day, and then you poof randomly into B's high school!**

**Me: What can I say… I raised them well. Fact: My county actually gives us a day off next Friday to go to the county fair. I'm not even kidding. That just shows you how out in the middle of nowhere I live.**

**Fang: Do we get to go? **

**Me: Well, we have a field trip to it next Tuesday.**

**Fang: So we get to go to the fair and miss school? SWEET!**

**Me: O.O**

Angel POV

I sighed, straightening Celeste's little wings. There was nothing fun to do around here! I threw Celeste on my bunk bed and dug through my stash of toys.

Cards? No one around to play with. Barbie's? No, all of their hair was chopped off. Action figures? No- too boring. Board games? No- they're called 'bored' games for a reason.

I groaned, lying splayed out on the floor. Why is there nothing to do! I tried reading everyone's minds.

_Oh my gosh! This purple nail polish looks sooooo good on me! Oh, hey look a squirrel! _Whoa, Nudge's thoughts were way too hectic and fast.

_I have the bismuth and the propylaldehyde, I just need the dinitrogen sulfer and the polyuranium monoxide. _Gazzy's were too scientific and confusing.

_Max looks happy. I wonder what she's thinking about. She looks so cute grinning like that. I love the way her hair... _Fang's were too romantic and obsessed.

_Whoa, that girl sounds hot. I bet she's hot as bacon. I wonder if Fang will describe her to me? I wonder how big her... _Whoa now- Iggy's were too inappropriate!

_I wonder if that one story has been updated yet... I wish I could go back on, but Fang would be mad, and I promised I wouldn't go on anymore after Nudge's freak out. _Yes! Thank you, Max! All I had to do was go on Fan Fiction!

I ran over to Fang's room and grabbed his laptop off of his desk. Sprinting back into mine and Nudge's room, I dove under the covers. My excitement grew as the computer booted up.

I quickly navigated to the site, and clicked on the first story that said Fax on it. Max and Fang were _so _meant to be together. They just couldn't see it. They were about the only ones that _couldn't_.

Reading the story, I squealed occasionally. This is what they were missing! If they just admitted their love for each other, then they could have this all the time!

A brilliant plan dinged into my head. If we just showed them what it could be like, then maybe they'll admit it!

I dashed into the bathroom where Nudge was painting her toenails. As I ran, I called to Gazzy and Iggy in their heads.

"Okay, guys, I have a plan for Max and Fang to realize their everlasting love for each other!" I announced once they ran in.

"Ohmygosh like finally! They are _soooooooo _cute together!" Nudge gushed.

"Cool." Gazzy shrugged.

"Good." Iggy said. Psh. Boys.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do..."

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Where do you read/type Fan Fiction? I mostly read it on my iPod touch, while I usually type it on the family desktop. I have failed to acquire a personal laptop so far :(**

Max POV

I huffed, sitting on the floor of Angel and Nudge's room. I didn't know why Fang, Iggy, and I had been called in here, but by the grins on Angel's and Iggy's faces, I knew it wouldn't be good.

Angel was standing next to a little curtain against the bunk beds. She had a couple pages in her hand, and Nudge and Gazzy were behind the curtain, I guess. I swear, if this is another High School Musical re-enactment, I'm going to shoot somebody...

Angel cleared her throat. "Presenting... a puppet show... brought to you by Angel/Gazzy/Nudge/Iggy... The Love of Fax!" she said grandly. That's when I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Nudge's brown arm and Gazzy' pale one appeared above the edge of the curtain, each with a puppet on it. On Nudge's hand, the puppet had brown-and-white-speckled wings, big brown eyes, and long light brown hair. Me. Gazzy's puppet had big deep black wings, black eyes, and messy black hair. Fang. Oh dear God.

Nudge began, pretending to be me. "Oh, Fang, you're my best friend, my right wing man!"

Gazzy went next, of course sounding _exactly_ like Fang. "Oh, Max, can't we be more?" Muffled giggles.

"But Fang, I'm afraid of commitment and feelings!" Nudge cried.

"Just trust me, Max!" Gazzy said in Fang's deep voice. The puppet went in for a hug.

"No! I don't know how to love, and I don't want to get hurt!" My puppet ran away. The Fang puppet fell to the "floor". Iggy started laughing.

"Scene two!" Angel said.

The puppets came back, and this time they were hugging. "Oh, Fang, I'm so confused!" Nudge said in a faux-teary voice.

"Just let yourself live, Max!" The Fang puppet leaned in closer.

My puppet jumped away. "Fake... scared... excuse!" **(A/N: Me: LOL like that drug commercial.) **The puppet ran away again. Fang's puppet started bashing his head against the wall. More giggles.

"Scene three!" Angel called out.

"Max- I love you!" the Fang puppet declared.

The puppet representing me said, "Oh, Fang- I've loved you forever and I was just too cowardly to admit it!" And then proceeded to attack the Fang puppet in a mad, hormonal make out session.

"And… scene!" Angel yelled. Gazzy and Nudge whooped and jumped out from behind the curtain and bowed while Iggy clapped feverishly.

I peeked at Fang from behind my hair. His normal blank expression had been changed. His eyes were about… three inches each, and his cheeks were the reddest I've ever seen on a person. But… there was something… in his eyes… was it… sadness? Regret? Disappointment?

Me? I probably looked like crap. I had taken to trying to tear my hair out during the little show, I could feel my head burning from the severity of my blush, and I was shaking all over. I couldn't tell why just yet.

"So… how did you like it?" Angel asked… well… angelically.

"I…." was as far as I got. Fang just sat there.

"They're speechless! Bravo, bravo!" Iggy called, clapping again.

"Now you just sit there and think about why we did this!" Nudge said, and pranced out of the room, followed by the other spawn of all that is evil. And, just as Angel closed the door, I heard the subtle _click _of the lock.

Now it was _my_ turn to bash my head against the wall.

**A/N: Me: OK, guys, **_**next **_**chapter is the last one! Yay! **

**Fang: *whining constantly* Why do I have to go to the football game?**

**Me: One- Because I have to watch you. Two- You have to watch me dance! Three- Would you rather be left with Sister?**

**Fang: O.O No, ma'am.**

**Me: That's better. Respect.**

**MooMoo: R-E-S-P-E-C-T,**

**Rawr: You know what it means to me!**

**Me: SHADDUP! This is NOT a sing-a-long!**

**Fang: Finally, something you say makes sense.**

**Me: *glare* Just a little bit! Just a little bit!**

**Fang: *head wall***

**Me: Eat it. Fact: I get to bring in my awesome cat Tux (**_**not**_** the psychotic Chloe) to my pre-vet class next Wednesday! Everybody will love him! Okay, I want to get to forty reviews! That's only twelve, we can do it! But, I will update with just ten, it will just be longer away. :)**


	5. The Talk

**A/N: Me: Alas, the last chapter of Discovering FF! *tear***

**Fang: Oh, please.**

**Me: What? I get kinda sad whenever I end a story!**

**Fang: Well then you're crazy.**

**Me: Haven't we already established that fact?**

**MooMoo: Why yes,**

**Rawr: Yes we have.**

**Fang: You two are like her creepy little minions, always… minion-ing about. You're crazy **_**and **_**creepy.**

**Me: Meh, aren't we all a little crazy inside? Fact: I FINALLY finished re-reading the first Lord of the Rings book after a freaking week. That's the longest I've ever spent on a book!**

**Fang: *cough nerd cough***

**Me: I hate you. *whacks super hard with weasel* Nerd is such a stupid term. I mean, we're smart, get good grades, and actually like to read/write. So what? *sigh* Anyway, onward!**

Max POV

"So…."

"So."

"We're stuck in here."

"Yup."

"With no way out."

"Nope."

"For how long?"

*shrug*

"What do they want us to do?"

"Talk, most likely."

Great. Just. Fricking. _Great_. I have to talk. With the freaking _non-emotional rock_. **(A/N: Me: LOLs for rhyming!) **This should end well. Note the soaking wet sarcasm.

I sighed. "Look… how about this… we lie!" I whisper shouted.

He glanced at me. "We have a mind reader."

_Darn right, you do! And we're not letting you out until you guys work out your relationship problems! _Angel said in my mind. Darnit! I forgot about that little bugger!

_Angel, when I get out of here, I'm going to put my foot so far up your butt you'll be coughing up toenails! _She didn't respond. Good.

"Max." Oh no. "Don't you ever think that everything would be much simpler if you just… let yourself loose? I mean, just give up on your natural stubbornness, just this once?" Fang's speech left me bristling.

"Well excuse me if this 'one time' happens to be about the only thing that s-" I cut myself off. No_ way _was I going to tell him that love scared me. He couldn't know that. He might be my best friend, but nobody can know that.

_Except for me-e!_ Angel sang in my head.

_Oh my God! You're so_ annoying_!_

_ I try._

Fang looked at me questioningly, trying to get the end of my sentence from my eyes and face. Luckily for him, I learned how to keep my face blank from the best.

But then he smirked, and realized that 'the best' was probably the only one that could see _through_ said blank face. "It scares you? Really? The great Maximum Ride, scared of a few kisses and some commitment?"

"That's not it, and you know it." I stuttered.

He nodded, consenting. "Then… what is it that worries you?" he asked, tilting his head.

I ducked my head into my chest, taking a deep breath. If I'm going to h-e-double toothpicks, I might as well do it thoroughly. "The thought of being attached to someone. Of being attached so wholly, that the person leaving you or un-attaching would completely break you. Of being so dependant and vulnerable on that person, and then just being crushed and ripped to pieces."

Okay, so that was the most emotional, open, deep thing I'd ever said about myself aloud. So you'd think people would have some respect, right? Wrong. My idiot best friend/right wing man/ I don't know what yet started chuckling. As in, laughing. As in, being a complete jerk.

I stood up, hands balling into fists. "What's' so funny?" I snapped. "Get a kick of my inner most private feelings?

Fang shook his head, quieting. "No, not at all. It's just… did you really read that much into that one book about me dying and then leaving?"

"What?" I gasped, shocked. "No! I'm just saying that if you _were _to leave, or die- which is very possible- or to… I don't know… go over to the dark side, I would- it would be bad." I finished lamely.

Fang nodded- he probably knew what I was going to say. "Well, what if I promise?" he finally said.

I snorted. "Not gonna work."

"Sign a contract in my blood?"

"Nope."

"Sell you my soul?"

"FANG! Ok, just stop. Just. Stop." I shouted as I slid to the floor. "I just… I don't know. I don't think I can do this." I fell to a whisper at the end of my pathetic display.

Fang came and sat on the floor next to me, and started playing with my hair. He made no move to continue the conversation, so I just sat and thought.

Fang- he was an awesome guy. Anyone would be lucky to have him, I admit it. He was smart (annoyingly so, at times); he was _definitely _handsome; he was caring, even if he didn't show it; and he could fight off anything. But he wanted to be with me, and I kept pushing him away.

Why did I do that? Ws it not only me being afraid of vulnerability, but of awkwardness? Of not knowing what the future would hold in the relationship? Of walking around in the dark (figuratively)?

After a solid five minutes, Fang sighed. "Look Max." He paused as if to gather his thoughts. "You… complete me. Whoever said that in that one cheesy movie was right. When we're together, I'm happier than I ever could be away from you. I'm always thinking about you, analyzing your words and actions to see if you're okay, watching for you in fights. I care about you. Heck, I love you." Whoa. He pulled out the L word. Seeing my expression, he leaned closer and said, "Yea, I said it. I love you, Max. That won't ever change. Not for joining the School, not for dying, not even for Justin Bieber wanna-be's named Dylan. That author got it wrong. I would never leave you, Max- I love you too darn much."

I just sat there, stupidly staring into space. Fang watched me closely, anxiety hinting in his eyes. Fang basically poured his heart out to me. What do I do? There's nothing really that I _can_ say or do to match what he said.

Just as Fang sighed and pulled away, sadness obvious in his features, I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his face, and smashed my mouth to his in a moment of bliss. Then I pulled away, studying his face. He was wearing a dopey grin.

"You really mean that?" he asked, winking. I blushed a bit, and just leaned forward to kiss him again. As I did, I heard the sounds of cheering coming form the living room downstairs.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What is your favorite movie? Mine would have to be on of the Pirates of the Carribean, Indiana Jones (EXCEPT the latest one. I hate Shia Lebouef), or Lord of the Rings. All great series. **

It was a few days later, and Fang and I were watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I was on his lap, curled up against his chest. There was a bowl of popcorn to our left, and Fang was rubbing my back.

All was peaceful, until…. "Hey, Max, come see this website called WattPad!" Oh, boy.

**A/N: Me: For those of you that don't know, WattPad is a website for writing like Fan Fiction, except it has Fan Fics and regular fiction.**

**MooMoo: There's an app for that.**

**Rawr: Like everything else in the world.**

**Me: Those are both true. *prods Fang with a stick* Well, he's still out, so let's keep this short and sweet. Fact: I watched Lord of the Rings Return of the King, and I actually teared up at the end when Frodo and Gandalf left on the elf ship :(**

**MooMoo: Congrats on getting more reviews than we asked for!**

**Rawr: We want ten more! 55! GO!**


	6. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	7. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
